General objectives of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) which will be served by this proposal include the advancement of cancer treatment through systematic evaluation of new approaches to both disseminated and localized disease. Specific objectives of our institution within the SWOG include the following: 1) to provide continued leadership for comparative trials in lung and gastrointestinal malignancy; 2) to develop pilot studies in selected tumor types which may lead to group-wide efforts; and 3) to contribute patients in other areas toward the completion of on-going studies.